Aldrich Killian
Aldrich Killian '''was the founder of AIM, and the supervisor of various programs which manly included Extremis. He originally had a wide variety of disabilities when he went into business, which cost him potential business with Tony Stark. After that night he planned to inject himself with the Extremis, and with the assistance of fellow scientist Maya Hansen, Aldrich was able to be rid of his disabilities and create more of the serum. Unfortunately the Extrems had a side effect which resulted in subjects exploding if they get too angry or "flare up". In order to solve this in the year 2013, Aldrich saw fit to seek the help of his old acquaintance Tony Stark, so that he would be forced to help Killian finish the Extrems for his plans. Both Killian and his plans were destroyed by the combined efforts of Iron Man, War Machine, and Pepper Potts. Legacy After his death, AIM's illegal activities led it being placed under complete government control. Most of AIM's experiments were considered too dangerous for the world, so AIM's projects were put under the supervision of "SHIELD". One of AIM's new top scientists named George Tarleton, assumed command of the company, and after his transformation into MODOK made his rule without competition. After the SHIELD Civil War AIM was freed from the governments clutches, and began to once again perform various experiments to advance warfare. MODOK then made dealing's with HYDRA in order to expand AIM operations and continue Aldrich Killian's work. Powers and Abilities * '''Extremis virus: The Extremis virus injected into living tissue results in a wide range of effects within the host organism. The intention of Extremis was to enhance, although the compound was flawed. In all hosts it causes intense pain until it either bonds with the host successfully, or destroys the host in a violent explosion. Even in cases where the Extremis virus has successfully bonded, the host organism may be at risk of the compound becoming unstable and detonating with sufficient force to burn nearby bystanders to dust, and crater solid concrete underfoot. ** Enhanced Agility: The Extremis virus enhances musculature to become more powerful in its motion, granting the host marginally enhanced agility. ** Exothermic Reaction: Hosts of the Extremis virus are able to consciously raise the temperature of parts of their bodies. The effect can be controlled to the extent that it might only scorch skin, or increased to the point where it can cause steel to turn into a molten state. ** Superhuman Strength: The Extremis virus enhances the muscular power of the host considerably. The extent appears to vary within marginal limits, but most have demonstrated the ability to hoist the weight of a human male effortlessly in one hand and hurl such a weight across a room. ** Tissue Regeneration: The Extremis virus imparts incredible restorative capabilities upon the host organism. Superficial wounds close over and heal completely in a matter of seconds, and severed limbs can take minutes to regrow. ** Fire-Breathing: He could use the exothermic manipulation to allow himself breath fire. Category:Villains Category:A.I.M. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Extremis Users Category:Scientists Category:Businesspeople Category:HAMMER Category:HYDRA